One Heck of a Trip
by freekazoid101
Summary: Follow two supposedly normal girls in an extraordinary adventure. They have been accepted into Hogwarts and they're sixteen already. Follow their story as they find boyfriend material, adventure, and the perfect way to annoy Snape. Work in Progress.
1. The Arrival

Hi and welcome to my crazy story. First off, I would like to warn you that I update sporadically, if at all sometimes, so please understand that that is not meant as a personal thing, I'm just a procrastinator. Secondly, I am aware of how silly this first chapter is, and I apologize, but the chapters should get better as they go along, as I am getting the hang of this thing. Now, enjoy and on to the show.

P.S. I don't own Harry Potter or any of his friends/enemies. I just wish I did.

* * *

Once there were two girls. Not just any ordinary two girls, oh no. These were very special new girls. They weren't special in the way you'd think. They didn't have magical powers or really huge brains that make your head big and lopsided. No, they were muggles of average intelligence (though, as you will later find out, one was slightly more intelligent than the other). They did, however, have a very strange obsession. They couldn't stop thinking about-

"HARRY POTTER! AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"

"Oh my God Paige! I cannot believe that we're gonna go to London! It's like, _Harry Potter Land!_" screamed one girl. She had a nutmeg-y brown hair and naturally tanned skin. She was Dominican, and proud of it.

"I know! I can hear the entrance music now, Fabz," another girl answered, allowing a faraway look to sweep over her moderately pale face. She had one clump of moderately curly, dirty blonde hair in her face. She swept it away impatiently. "When're we gonna get there Fabi?"

"Yo, I dun no. What do you think I am, the conductor or sum thin'?" Fabz answered while looking skeptically at her friend.

"Fabz, we're on a plane. There are no conductors here," Paige rolled her eyes trying to look frustrated. It worked. To the outside observer she seemed to be annoyed, but Fabz knew better.

"Awe, come _on_ Pagers. You know you love me!" Fabz said, holding her arms out as if to receive a hug. They wilted to her side at the look "Pagers" gave her.

"How many freakin' times do I have to freakin' tell you not to freakin' call me that freakin' name in freakin' public! Not to mention it sounds wrong when you say that last bit!" Paige looked closed to exploding.

"Pagers, come on! People here know we're just friends! Anyway, you wouldn't deprive me of my cool nickname for you would ya?" Fabz looked uncertainly at her friend, who, might I add, was still boiling. "Right?"

"Fine," sighed Paige, " you can still call me Pagers. But remember, you're still alive only 'cause of my gentile nature."

"Pshaw! Please, Paige. If your gentile nature is the only thing saving me you might as well shoot me now."

The duet rattled on like this for a few minutes longer until the captain was heard announcing their descent into London airport. A snoring lady in the front of the plane was jolted out of her rest by a loud squeal in the back of the plane.


	2. The Collision

Paige and Fabiola stepped out of the connection tunnel and out into the airport. Paige immediately spotted her 2nd cousin and his adopted children.

"Hey Uncle Joe! What's up?" she said, greeting him with a hug.

"Oh, you know the sky," he said, amiably as usual.

"Hey Missy, hey Ben!" Paige was beaming from ear to ear now.

"Hey!" they chorused.

"This is my friend Fabiola!" she said, stepping aside to present her crazy friend.

"Hi! Thank you so much for inviting me out here to stay with you," said Fabi, always the polite angel…in front of adults.

"No problem!" said Joe smiling. "Well, should we get moving then? I imagine you all are hungry."

Paige and Fabi nodded, just now noting their disgruntled stomachs. The small company left the airport.

"Wow! Your house is really beautiful Uncle Joe!" said Paige, finding it hard to stop calling her cousin "Uncle" as her childhood habit dictated.

"Thank you Paige. You and Fabi will be sharing the guest bedroom. There's two twin sized beds in there, ok?" said Joe, playing host perfectly.

"Yes, thank you! That's perfect! Thank you already for everything you've done for us!" Said Fabi.

"No problem! I think it's good for you to see the rest of the world," Joe said.

"Hey, do you guys need help unpacking?" said Missy. They nodded. "Here, I'll show you the way. Ben _would_ help, but he has football practice."

The trio marched up the stairs on the way to their rooms.

Fabi and Paige stayed up until midnight, talking about nothing in particular. That is, until Paige brought up the fact that her cousins were going to take them to King's Cross-Station tomorrow.

"Wow, what if we, like, I don't know, try to go through to Platform 9 ¾! We could, like, meet Harry Potter!" Fabi said, laughing her silly laugh at the thought. "No, seriously though, what if we did get through?"

"Fabz, as much as I like to pretend I belonged there and that that actually existed, I know we can't get through there!" said Paige, teasingly but sounding a little depressed.

"Why can't we?" Fabi persisted.

"Well, I dun no Fabz, maybe cause we would RUN RIGHT INTO THE WALL?"

"Seriously Paige, I don't know why you get so upset. I mean, come on! Harry thought like that and, well, he got through!" said Fabi, enjoying her friend's annoyance.

"Whatever Fabz. I'll run at it if you will," said Paige trying to shut her friend up. _She should be just as jet-lagged as I am! Why isn't she! Oh, it's Fabz._ Thought a tired Paige.

"Ok! Let's go to sleep! 'Night Paige!" said Fabi, taking the bait hook, line, and sinker.

"'Night Fabz!"

The next morning, Paige, Fabi and their entourage flocked to King's Cross-. They were going to go to see the old castles, and Paige and Fabz had fun imagining seeing one dilapidated one with a sign saying, " Do not enter. Not safe," like in Harry Potter.

Joe, Ben, Missy, and Paige's "Aunt" Betsie (who hadn't been there last night when they got back because she was at work late) had gone to get tickets. Fabiola spotted Platform 9 first. She grabbed Paige's arm and dragged her, though really, seeing as Paige weighed more than her and Fabi wasn't the strongest skinny girl in the world, Paige helped by walking.

"Come on Paige! Let's run through!" Fabi begged excitedly.

"Fabi! Are you crazy? On second thought, don't answer that. Fabz, we'll break our noses! Not to mention our friends in the white jackets will come to get us!" Paige said, rather excited herself. Paige was fighting hard not to let herself get too excited. She knew it wouldn't happen, they wouldn't get through, but she couldn't suppress the rising hope that they would go into Harry Potter world.

"Come on, Please!" Fabi begged loudly.

"Fine! Think of it as an early birthday present, seeing as Christmas has come and gone and-,"

"Yay! Let's go!" shouted Fabiola.

They raced towards the pillar, running faster than Paige's "sensible" mind would have liked. They ran through and, closing her eyes, Paige waited to feel the cold hard pillar collide with her. Instead, she felt something less hard and cold. It was as warm as a human. She felt cloth, and then cold hard stone underneath her. Paige opened her eyes.

"Oh Shitake mushrooms!"


	3. Another view

Hey guys. Sorry it took me so long. I was just caught up in real life. Sucks huh? I know. I'm going to have to raise the rating for future chapters. Nothing BAD bad, but there are some major potty-mouth characters coughFabicough. Sorry. All it will go to will be T. I will not use the F-word, just some 's. Well now, I guess I've kept you waiting long enough. On with the show! I had to post it again because a wonderful person (you know who you are!) showed me some mistakes! Guys, if you see a mistake, feel free to mention it in your review! Oh, yeah, to do that you need to REVIEW PEOPLE REVIEW! Toodles!

* * *

Re-cap:

_They raced towards the pillar, running faster than Paige's "sensible" mind would have liked. They ran through and, closing her eyes, Paige waited to feel the cold hard pillar collide with her. Instead, she felt something less hard and cold. It was as warm as a human. She felt cloth, and then cold hard stone underneath her. Paige opened her eyes. _

_"Oh Shitake mushrooms!" _

On platform 9 ¾, students could be seen milling about, hugging parents and siblings, or conversing with friends. One group was attempting to do all three at once.

Mrs. Weasley, a plump, genial woman with red hair as bright as any of her children's was crying and hugging every one of "her" kids in sight. Harry Potter, the-boy-who-lived (also known as the-boy-who-just-wouldn't-die by less amiable persons) was considered a part of the family by all of the Weasleys, except for his girlfriend (for obvious reasons). His usually messy black hair was even more ruffled by Molly's constant hugging, and his bright green eyes were made brighter by his unshed tears. Harry Potter loved the Weasleys and didn't wish to leave them. One could call his tears tears of love and trepidation for something told Harry that this was the last happy moment he'd have with the Weasleys.

Ronald Weasley, usually called Ron by those who didn't wish to have a nose so crooked it could rival Snape's, was standing a head taller than all his friends and smiling, completely oblivious to the tearful farewell being said. This was to be expected, for, however tall he may be; Ron wasn't the most mature of the group. His emotions consisted of fearful, livid, disgruntled, full, and happy. Sadness usually didn't last very long when there was access to food, so it wasn't listed on this list.

Hermione Granger was standing next to Ron and was a little more informed. She was definitely the most emotional and observant of the three, and because of this, it took all her strength not to break down and cry. Her long, usually frizzy, curly brown hair was up in a neat bun. Her tight jeans and t-shirt accented her thin frame, for no one had changed into their robes yet.

At least, no one in their right mind, but one cannot say that Draco Malfoy was in his right mind. His choices for friend/body guards proved that (Crabbe and Goyle were not the brightest stars in the sky). Young Mr. Malfoy was proudly strutting around the platform in his designer clothing when he spotted the "Dream Team." His trademark smirk slid into place as he looked at Hermione.

_Granger looks rather good in that outfit. Good for a mudblood anyway. Her hair doesn't look that frizzy anymore also. Maybe she finally bought a mirror. I should go ask her. _He thought, laughing at the mental picture forming in his mind of a highly disgruntled and upset Granger.

Draco stalked over to the group as soon as the "mother hen" had walked off to talk to other parents. As much as he despised and degraded the mother of the Weasleys, he did not fancy seeing her angry. Well, at him anyway. He was just about to open his big mouth when Granger turned around. She shot him a dirty look almost at once, and then her look of loathing turned to one of surprise. She was looking at something behind him. Draco didn't even have time to turn around when something hard and very solid hit him in the back. He heard a fairly disgruntled and upset voice speak. "Oh Shitake mushrooms."


	4. Muggles?

_Hi! I'm freekazoid101 and this is my first fan-fic! TADA! Ya, I know, it's not the best, but everything I think of turns out wrong when I write it down. Look, I understand how busy you are and that this isn't the best fan fiction out there, but it will get better if you review. Good reviews are always welcome, but constructive criticism is allowed. Just don't write, "This sucks!" and leave it like that, ok? Thanx. And without further ado, here's the fourth Chapter of __One Heck of a Trip_

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& _

Draco turned around and looked at that something on the floor, which turned out to be two attractive girls around the age of 16. One had very curly, medium - length brown hair and brown eyes. She looked a little shorter and rather goofier than the other who was relatively tall compared to his six feet and had dirty blonde, rather long hair accented by her brown eyes. Something in him told him that this was the girl who had spoken.

She had a look of bewilderment and defiance about her, only touched with a hint of fear. For some reason, that made him angry. The Latina girl with chocolate eyes made him even angrier.

"Oh! Look Paige! It's the ferret!" she said, completely forgetting that she was on the ground in "forbidden" territory.

"Shut up Fabi! You got us into this mess, don't make it worse!" said Paige, glaring daggers at her friend.

Fabiola looked back at her friend, completely ignoring her warning and smiled a slightly lopsided smile. "What? It _is_ the ferret you know. I mean, Moody turned him into one and bounced him up and down in Goblet of Fire, remember?"

"Who the hell are you!" came the unbidden, furious voice of the one and only Draco Malfoy.

"Who, us? We're no one. Figments of your imagination come to visit you. We're going to disappear right now," said the dirty blonde, standing up and dragging her friend towards the barrier.

"Paige that _so_ totally doesn't work. You idiot! They've already seen us. They don't know we're muggles. Whoops!" Fabi exclaimed, helping the situation. "Shit!" she whispered realizing her mistake too late.

"Thanks Fabz. You're a big help, you know that?" Paige stated sarcastically. Fabi was lucky that looks couldn't kill else she'd be dead, buried and rotting by now.

"Sorry to interrupt-" started Hermione, coming forward.

"Trust me, an interruption is welcome," replied Paige, turning to face Hermione.

"Well, did you guys say you were muggles?" Hermione looked at them with curiosity. "I know I must've misheard you because muggles can't get through the barrier, only-"

"Oh no! You didn't mishear us! We are muggles. Right Paige?" Fabi explained, looking at Paige for an affirmation of her words. All she got was a glare. "You see, we were visiting Paige's family here in London, and they were going to take us to see some of the stuff around here. Well, when they went off to get tickets, Paige and I found the barrier. Since we're Harry Potter fanatics," Harry jumped and stared at this statement, " we, well I thought it would be cool to push against the barrier. We didn't think we'd get through. And then we did and accidentally ran into ferret boy over there."

Paige was glaring at her "friend." She just wanted to get this thing figured out. _Maybe we did run into the barrier,_ she thought,_ but__just hit it so hard I'm hallucinating. Yes, that's it. _ As if to confirm her thoughts, she pinched herself. _Nope, didn't work. Crud! This is real!_

Hermione was speaking again. "Look, well, I have no idea how you got through, but Dumbledore needs to find out, and the trains are about to leave. I'll just send an owl to Hogwarts and inform them of the circumstances. Here, come with me."

Hermione motioned to Paige and Fabi and they followed her. Malfoy looked as though he was going to object, but a pointed look from Hermione shut him up. They boarded the train, soon followed by the rest of the students. Smoke ran out of the train and with a "Hoot!" it was Hogwarts bound.

The Hogwarts Express was making its way across the plains and valleys towards the prestigious wizarding school. The day was growing old and all of the occupants of the train were excited, ready to go back to Hogwarts. You could hear laughter from almost all of the compartments, but one compartment was extremely louder than all of the others.

Fabiola, Paige, Hermione, Harry and Ron were all sitting in a compartment towards the back of the train. Fabiola, being the amusing person she is, had just caused a loud round of side - holding, eye - tearing, breath - losing laughter to erupt from the other three occupants. Ginny had gone to chase down the snack cart, seeing as they had all just eaten through their supply of candy rather quickly, underestimating Paige and Fabi's candy- holding capacity. She arrived now, standing at the doorway holding a large armful of candy looking confused.

"What's so funny?" she queried, looking strangely at all of the occupants. This resulted in an outbreak of raucous laughter, getting poor Ginny absolutely nowhere. After the laughter had subsided somewhat, Paige attempted to answer.

"Well, you see," she started, holding her sides and panting like she had just ran three miles, " I was telling Harry, Ron, and Hermione about my eraser named Fred."

"His name is Frank!" exclaimed Fabi suddenly, looking angrily at Paige, though the look was somewhat ruined by the tears of mirth running down her face.

"No it is not, Fabz. Anyway, I have this eraser, and it's half split in the middle. Well, one time, in math, I picked it up and started moving it like a mouth. I was bored you see, so I drew eyes and named him Fred."

"You told me you named him Frank!" interrupted Fabiola again.

"No, you heard wrong. Anywho…" Paige stared at Fabi daring her to interrupt again. She didn't, so Paige continued. " My friend Tyler picked Fred up and put a voice to it. It was somewhere between a British accent and her gay lisp. Fred then said, ' Hello, my name is Fred. I'm an eraser. I spend my life erasing people's mistakes, and that's not good.' Well, after that, I cracked up in math, luckily though, someone else had said something funny and the whole class was laughing. If they hadn't been, I wouldn't be here now."

Ginny had already cracked up at the voice of Fred and had hardly caught her breath when Fabiola said, "Dios Mios Página! You told me his name was Frank."

"No! Se llama Fred!" retorted Paige.

"No, no, no! Se llama Frank!" retorted Fabiola. It was just now that Ron realized he wasn't hearing things they were speaking in Spanish.

"Chica lika grrr!" yelled Fabiola. She blushed profusely covering her mouth, stifling the idiotic laughter that spouted from her mouth at her strange exclamation.

The whole compartment burst out laughing at Fabi's strange outburst. She blushed red and giggled into her hand. After a few minutes, Hermione regained her breath and looked out of the window.

"We're almost there guys. C'mon, we'd better get dressed. Fabi, Paige, don't worry. I alerted McGonagall about you. She said for you guys to take a carriage up to the castle and she'll handle it from there."

Fabiola and Paige shared a scared look. "Umm…" started Paige. "She'll _handle_ it will she?"

"Don't worry you two, McGonagall is fair, she won't hex you or anything like that."

Paige and Fabi let out breath they hadn't known they were holding; only to gasp loudly and jump out of their seats at the whistle the train emanated telling Hogwarts that it was near. The compartment laughed and proceeded in changing.


	5. In the Headmaster's Office

Ok, I forgot to put this on the previous chapters. (Whoops!) Well, ok, here goes nothing! I do not own any of the recognizable characters of places. I only own Fabiola and Paige, k? DON'T SUE ME PLEASE!!!!

Oh yeah! A BIG thanks to my BFF Todd for being my editor of sorts. Todd's editing pretty much consisted of "I HATE YOU!"'S but was helpful none the less. If you want to know why Todd sent me those messages, mention it in your review and I'll reply! 

The Hogwarts Express slowed to a stop while letting out one final hoot, jolting Paige out of her slumber.

"How the hell can you fall asleep when we're going to Hogwarts? I mean, regular school, I can understand, but Hogwarts? You idiot!" admonished Fabi, staring her friend down.

"How the heck am I supposed to know Fabi? I mean it's been a dead tiring day! First, I have to wake you up, which is not an easy thing mind, then I have to drag you out of bed and force you to get dressed. Then I had to watch out for you at King's Cross. Then, you push me through the barrier, exactly how I have yet to fathom, then I get pushed into the bloody ferret, and now I'm meeting Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger and am on my way to Hogwarts! Do you expect me to be bloody hyper through all this?" exclaimed Paige, staring grumpily at Fabiola.

"On second thought, go back to sleep Paige," stated Fabi, alarmed at Paige's outburst.

"Come on you two! Time to move," interrupted Hermione, glancing at Paige's fuming face anxiously.

"Wow, look Paige!" squealed Fabi.

Paige peered out of the window in the compartment which was now seeming smaller as each bag was pulled out of its holding space above their heads. She was flabbergasted. The castle was even more exquisite than she had imagined. The image in the movies was nothing compared to the real thing. Precariously set on a cliff, the castle looked out over an immense stretch of the lake.

"You can only see part of the lake here," commented Harry, causing Paige to start. She had been so absorbed with the picturesque view that she forgot where she was. "There is a lot more behind the cliff. Also, the Whomping Willow and the main part of the grounds are hidden. C'mon, we've got to get moving else we'll be left with the rickety carriage." He started off.

"You know that feeling when you stand next to a really large building or something and you feel insignificant?" Paige asked Fabi as they walked out of the compartment, the only ones without a lot of baggage.

"Yeah, it's creepy but cool," answered Fabz.

"Well, multiply that feeling by about a million and that's what I feel like now."

Fabi laughed, "I know what you mean."

"C'mon you guys don't get separated from us!" Hermione's voice called out, barely heard above the screech of owls, croaking of toads, mewing of cats and clamor of students.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Minerva? To what special circumstances do I owe this visit?" The voice of Albus Dumbledore rang clearly through his office to the visitors waiting at the door.

"Albus, we have a problem," stated Professor McGonagall.

"Really? I don't see our two new witches as a problem," stated Dumbledore in a tone that one would use to describe the weather.

"Albus, they are muggles!" exclaimed the stressed Professor.

"Minerva, please have a seat," beseeched the Headmaster of Hogwarts. "They may have been living in the muggle world, but they do indeed have power."

"How were they not enrolled into a school then?" queried McGonagall.

"That, I cannot fathom. The U.S.A's schools ways of distinguishing witches and wizards were tampered with during the war, but they should have been transferred before then. Perhaps…no. It couldn't be that."

"What is it Albus?"

"Well," continued a troubled looking Dumbledore, " the only other way they couldn't have been enrolled is if their families didn't want them to know of our kind, or their power."

"Why though? Why would someone not tell their children of their powers?" McGonagall looked upset at the whole idea of it.

"That, Minerva, we may never know. All we can be sure of is that they are here, and that they have power."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Paige wasn't sure how long it actually took to reach the Headmaster's (Dumbledore's) office. She was too preoccupied with staring openly at the grandeur of the school that had, until recently, only existed in her wildest dreams to remember to stop following Malfoy's back until it was too late to not run into him.

"God Hunter! What is it with you and running into my back?" exclaimed an enraged Malfoy while straightening his robes.

"Sorry Malfoy, I just have a thing for pompous ferrets," retorted Paige, smirking at Malfoy. Paige's comment caused a snicker from Fabi, who received her share of the full-fledged glares emanating from the infamous bouncing ferret.

"Ok, let's not tear each other up before we see the Headmaster," interjected Hermione, and not a moment too late. Judging by the looks on both Paige and Malfoy's faces, they were going to pounce on each other soon.

"Harry, Ron, how about you stop trying not to be noticed and step out from behind that door?" Hermione asked sounding exasperated at her friends' lack of stealth.

"Sorry," they both mumbled.

"We were intrigued," continued Harry while shrugging his shoulders in a nonchalant way.

"Let's just meet Dumbledore shall we?" Hermione prompted. "The letter from McGonagall said the password was 'Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.'"

At the sound of the password, the gargoyles outside of the entrance started to spiral up revealing a spiral staircase leading upward.

"Hey, it's just like in the movies!" exclaimed Paige, trying to rid herself of the feeling of dread forming in the bottom of her stomach. She didn't want to go home, not now she knew that this was real.

After riding the staircase upwards for a minute, the group of six found themselves waiting outside of the door. Hermione raised her hand to knock, but the door swung open before she could, startling them all.

Inside the office, seated at a grand Maplewood desk was the famous Albus Dumbledore. He looked old, but still had a twinkle in his warm blue eyes that displayed his true inner self. _His soul is as a child's_ thought Paige, allowing her poetic side to shine through.

Next to Dumbledore stood McGonagall. She stood straight and tall looking remarkably like Maggie Smith did while playing her character. Her hair was tied back in a strict bun and she had a no-nonsense air about her, but never the less, Paige and Fabi felt a kindness emanating from her that comforted and warmed them, abolishing their fears of persecution.

New ones immediately replaced the old fears when they looked towards the shadows the flickering light of the candles and fire created. Severus Snape, the hated potions master of Hogwarts had just emerged from them. He was wearing a scowl that fit so perfectly on his face that Paige thought he was born with it. He also stood straight, though his presence appeared more ominously than McGonagall's.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," Dumbledore's calming voice jolted Paige and Fabi out of their reverie, forcing them to tear their frightened looking eyes away from the intimidating presence in the back. Noticing where their gazes were previously fixed, Dumbledore said, " Don't mind Professor Snape, he seems intimidating but is really all bark. He will deny it, but he is indeed just a softie inside."

Paige poorly stifled her snicker at Dumbledore's comment. She commended him on how well he kept a straight face.

"Now, how about you sit down and tell me your names and how you got here?" Dumbledore lazily waved his hand and six plush armchairs appeared out of thin air and landed softly in a line in front of his desk. He motioned for Paige and Fabi to take the center seats.

Noticing that Fabi was too frightened to speak, Paige went ahead and told their names and tale. A little into the story, Fabi regained enough of her composure to correct Paige on how exactly some things happened. Once the tale was through, Dumbledore stippled his fingers and said, "That is indeed a tale. Well, I assure you that you are not in trouble. I can also assure you that you did not get onto Platform 9 ¾ by accident. The platform makes no mistakes. It will only allow witches and wizards to cross the threshold."

"But sir," started Paige, throwing a nervous look towards Hermione's direction, " We can't be witches, I mean, wouldn't we have been in a school already?"

"A valid question, for which I have no answer at the present. I assure you a full investigation will be started in accordance to that. Now, about your schooling-" started Dumbledore only to be interrupted by Fabi.

"You mean we get to stay here and go to school? No way! I mean, how are we supposed to catch up? We've missed six years of lessons?" Fabiola had a look of pure terror on her face as she imagined the load of confusing homework she would have.

"Since when did you care about homework?" asked Paige, staring at Fabi like she just grew another head.

"WHAT! Can't I be worried about my grade?" exclaimed Fabi, glaring at Paige as though nothing would make her happier than to kill her slowly and painfully right there with her eyes.

"No," stated Paige simply. A quiet snort could be heard somewhere in the vicinity of one Severus Snape.

"Ladies, please. Let me explain," pleaded Dumbledore with a twinkle in his eye. He was really enjoying this, you could tell. "You _will_ catch up on classes, just not all at once. There is a way. You will each share a wand with one of Hogwarts' best students. Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger are, of course, the students in question. You will learn from them through your connection with their wands. Sometimes they will knowingly teach you, say by saying a spell and watching you try to use it, or they will, unconsciously be sharing their intellect with you so that you can have a basic knowledge of all the subjects they have taken these past five years. Does that sound acceptable to you, Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy?" Hermione and Draco had been listening raptly, both interested by this form of learning. They nodded their heads. "Very well then," continued Dumbledore. "I will make the pairs. Mr. Malfoy, you will be with Ms. Valenzuela."

"WHAT! I'M GOING TO BE STUCK WITH THE FERRET! UH UH! NO SIR! NOW WAY IN-" Fabi stopped yelling when she saw the look on Paige's face. "Sorry," Fabi said meekly, "I get carried away sometimes." Paige snorted.

"Well then, where was I?" continued Dumbledore, acting as though Fabi hadn't just stood up and yelled in his face. "Ah, yes. Ms. Hunter, that leaves you to work with Ms. Granger. Very well then, I'll summon Dobby to lead you to your rooms. Goodnight."

Suddenly, everything they had just done caught up with Paige and Fabi. They barely registered Dobby appearing and Draco, Ron, Hermione, and Harry leaving. They also didn't pay attention to Dobby's one-sided conversation. Paige and Fabi didn't register anything but how long it took them to reach their beds (and even that was inaccurate ad they would've sworn that it took them ages to reach their beds when really it only took 15 minutes). They just barely had time to tiredly pull out their pajamas and lazily fight over who got what bed (the outcome of this they probably wouldn't even remember in the morning and would therefore fight about again) before they collapsed and fell into a deep sleep.

YAY! I finished! Sorry for the long wait guys. I just didn't work on it over my vacation and am now trying to catch up with homework. In other words I procrastinated on way too many things and am consequently being kicked in the butt by them. I won't even presume to tell you anything more about when the next chapter will come in except the fact that it will probably be done in the course of this decade! Hehe! Don't shoot me!! Please!!! Oh yeah! Pleeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaasssssssseeeeeeee review! Even if you hate it, tell me why and I'll be happy I got a review!!! P.S. at least it's 5 pages long. The longest chapter in this story!  right?


	6. Good Morning!

I borrowed half of my CD collection, you expect me to OWN Harry Potter?

"Pink bunnies attacking. Bad bunnies. BEETLEJUICE NO!!!"

Paige awoke with a start and jumped when she saw a face above her, causing her to, subsequently, hit the other person's nose. She quickly grabbed her glasses and realized that it was Harry.

"What the-! Oh my God! I am SO sorry Harry!" Paige said, still half asleep. She jumped off the bed, vaguely registering the fact that she hadn't even taken off her clothes from yesterday.

"No, it's ok, I'm fine, really-" Harry started but was cut short when Paige, who was trying to grab a hold of his hand that was covering his nose accidentally knocked his head.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so, so, so, so, so sorry!" Paige exclaimed loudly. Harry shushed her and looked pointedly at Fabiola, who was still asleep. Fabi hadn't even flinched. She was drooling slightly onto her pillow. Harry and Paige stared at this, a slight look of disgust on their features before going back to what they were doing.

"Here, move your hand so I can have a look at what I did, please!" Paige was getting exasperated.

"No," stated Harry simply.

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!" They went on like this for a while until Paige switched from being exasperated to being annoyed. That stage didn't last long. She was very soon pissed.

"MOVE YOUR HAND DAMMIT!" She shouted loudly.

"No WAY IN HELL!" Harry shouted back. Neither one was a morning person. Hermione, however, was.

"Good morning," she said in an annoyingly bright and chipper voice. "I brought you two breakfast," she said, looking past Harry so she could look Paige in the eye. "You two slept in so late you wouldn't have had time to find your way to the Great Hall before the first bell rang, had it been a school day. What were you two fighting about?"

"Oh, nothing," Paige and Harry chorused. Hermione's eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Humph!" she exclaimed loudly. "Fine then. Paige, wake up Fabi. You guys need to eat before classes."

"Whoa hold up! We have classes? I don't even know where we are!" said Paige dramatically.

"Weren't you paying attention when we were walking you here?"

"Oh, you mean when I was pretty much passed out slash in awe of the fact that the place I've dreamt existed since I read the Harry Potter books was real? Oh yeah, Hermione, I was really counting the left turns then!" Paige _really_ wasn't a morning person.

"No need to get defensive. I'm here to rectify that problem now aren't I?" replied Hermione, taken aback.

"Sorry. Here, let me wake up Fabi."

Paige walked over to Fabi's side and said very softly to her, "Fabiola, wake up."

"Huh what?" asked a dazed and confused Fabi. "Where am I? What? Since when was Daniel Radcliffe in my room?"

"You're in Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. That's not Daniel Radcliffe. It's Harry Potter," answered Paige patiently.

"Oh, ok. That makes sense."

"Come on!" ushered Hermione. "It's time to go already. Get dressed and meet us outside!"

Paige and Fabi commenced dressing. Once they had finished, they exited their room through a plain wooden door that disappeared once they left.

"What the…!" exclaimed Paige.

"You were sleeping in the Room of Requirements. You'll get your rooms once you get your wands next weekend. Dumbledore's going to let us go down to Hogsmede," explained Hermione matter-of-factly.

"O-k then!"

The four of them walked downstairs towards the entrance hall. Hermione was pointing things out all the way. Malfoy and Ron were waiting at the foot of the stairs. The tension was so thick it could be felt before the quartet even had a chance to go down the last five steps.

Paige, deciding that she didn't want to put up with any petty squabbles right now decided to present Draco and Ron with a common enemy immediately.

"Good morning sun shines! The Earth says 'Hello!'" Both Draco and Ron glared at her with disgust. "You two have a certain glow about you. Did you two get rid of all that blatantly evident sexual tension last night?" Draco and Ron glared at her with more disgust than had ever been communicated with a glare before. They broke World Record number 3,792 that morning.

"Go to hell, Hunter," spat Malfoy after he had regained his ability to speak.

"I hate to admit it, but I agree with Ferret Boy over there," stated Ron.

"Ok then!" said Fabi anxiously, trying to avoid a bloody melee. "Where are we going next tour guide Barbie?"

Hermione raised her eyebrows before responding. "Well, I thought we'd give you a tour of the castle now that you're actually awake. We'll show you your room assignments while we're at it. That should take until about lunch. Then we can go to the library to finish our homework and teach you guys some magical theory until dinner. Then we can go to the Room of

Requirement and practice the spells. Sound good?"

"Sure," chorused Fabi, Harry, Malfoy and Ron together. It was going to be a long day.

This didn't stop Paige though. She had gained some hyperness after her first comment and was on a role. "OK then! Lead on Barbie!" Hermione and the rest of the wizarding folk present sighed and started walking. Fabi stayed behind.

"Paige," she asked, " Don't you think that Hermione looked a lot like Snape when she raised her eyebrows back there?"

"Yeah," Paige agreed mock- thoughtfully. "She did. She also sounded like tour guide Barbie too."

"Maybe she's tour guide Snape Barbie!" Fabi said jokingly.

"That's a scary thought!" said Paige. "Isn't Barbie a girl though? So, is Snape a girl or did Barbie/Hermione get a surgery?"

"Forget I ever brought it up," Fabi responded shivering. Paige and Fabi hurried to catch up with the rest of the group.

Hey guys! If there are any guys… I can't really tell if anyone is reading this if you don't review. C'mon! It isn't _THAT _hard! You just press that little button down in that general area!

Anywho! Sorry it was so short. I new that if I didn't post it now I'd never post it. Hope you enjoyed anyway! TTFN!


	7. Parents

Disclaimer: I repeat, I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. I do however, credit myself responsible for the documentation of Paige and Fabi's adventure. Therefore, do not sue me. Thank you.

* * *

"What do you mean they got accepted into Hogwarts?" Paige's mother yelled. Her cousin sighed over the phone. He still didn't know how it happened. In fact, he wasn't sure if he knew what he meant either.

"I don't know, Cindy, they just wrote me and told me that they were all right, safe, and attending a wizarding school. A man named Dumbledore signed the paper saying it was true also. That man has rather loopy writing I dare say. It took me over 10 minutes to decipher what he wrote."

"Steve, I don't give a damn about what the man's handwriting looked like! How do you know that it was really Dumbledore? You were put in charge of two teenage girls in a foreign country and you let them disappear? How could you be so calm? This guy could be a pedophile for all you know!"

Steven sighed, "Paige said that you'd act like that. How are Fabi's parents reacting?"

"They actually got a letter from her. They believe her. They won't tell me why though…" The lady's voice trailed off sounding pensive.

"Well, maybe they met the guy."

"Good idea, you said that I just write a letter and hand it to the owl? Ok then. I'm requesting a visit."

* * *

"Professor, please don't let my mother come here! Please!"

"Miss Hunter, I am always open to alternative suggestions," Professor Dumbledore said, the already familiar twinkle in his eye. He had found Paige and Fabi lagging behind with Harry and Ron while Hermione droned on about the histories of every one of the suits of armor. Malfoy had fallen asleep against the wall. They had apparently been there for a while.

"Ignore her," Paige suggested. When she had heard that her mother wanted to come see her to be sure that she was ok, her face had been drained of all color. She did not want her mother to come here. Knowing her, she'd show up yelling. Not to mention the fact that she would embarrass Paige beyond belief.

"Miss Hunter, I am afraid that that is not a polite or acceptable option," despite Dumbledore's stern tone, his lips twitched up at the sides.

"Ok then… how about you send someone to go talk to her. I happen to know for a fact that she can't afford to come out here anyway."

"Miss Hunter. That is a wonderful idea! I will send Professor Snape to talk to your mother immediately!"

"Professor, maybe you should send someone besides Professor Snape to go…" Paige suggested while staring around Dumbledore's office as though something in there would come to her aid. She did not want to put Snape and her mom in the same room. It went against rule number one in the common sense handbook.

"Who else would be better suited to go, Miss Hunter? I do believe that Professor Snape is capable enough to explain matters to your mother."

Paige seriously doubted that, but didn't have the chance to argue her point before Dumbledore shooed her out. As she walked out she could've sworn she heard one of the portraits ask, "Are you sure that's a good idea, Albus? Her mother sounds like a match for anyone, even Snape." Paige couldn't agree more.

* * *

"He's _what?_" asked Fabi.

They had finally returned to their rooms after dinner in the Great Hall. It had been a rather interesting affair. Neville, Ginny and Seamus had told the two girls enough embarrassing stories about the famous Trio that Paige had enough blackmail to last her through Christmas. However, right before she had been able to say as much, Seamus managed set his mashed potatoes on fire. This had thrown the whole Gryffindor House table into fits of laughter that only died at a warning look from McGonagall.

All traces of a good mood were absent from Paige's face now however. She repeated her story to Fabi, Hermione, Ron and Harry (Malfoy had abandoned them before they went to the Great Hall claiming that he couldn't stand to be in a muggle's presence too long.) The thought of Paige's mother voicing her opinions to Snape were enough to scare both girls into an insanity ward.

"That's insane," Fabi said once she had finally comprehended what exactly her friend was telling her. "You can't put Snape and your mom in the same room and expect someone to not get hurt."

"Yeah," Paige agreed, looking nervous and abashed at the same time, "And the bad thing is that I don't even know which one I should be more scared for."

The Trio, which had remained quiet the whole time, laughed along with the two girls. They were all situated on a couch across from Paige (Fabi was on the floor stretching) and were surprised to see that her usually carefree face was marred with trepidation.

"Is your mom really _that_ bad?" asked Ron. "I mean, she can't be worse than mine. I'm sure she'll be fine."

"It's not her I'm worried about," stated Paige matter-of-factly.

Harry changed the subject quickly, noticing that it put Paige in a bad mood. They stayed for half an hour longer and then left, claiming that they needed their rest before the next day's classes.

"You two ought to get some sleep too, you know," Hermione said bossily. "You'll be the most tired tomorrow, seeing as you don't know as much as we do and need to adjust. Draco and I will be here to pick you up for breakfast at around 7:30. Be dressed and ready to go."

"Yes mother," Paige whispered under her breath, watching as Hermione stepped out from the concealed entrance to their rooms and took a left to meet up with the boys.

As she closed the door she could hear Ron's loud and upset voice echo down the hall, "What are you doing calling the ferret by his first name?" She sighed and closed the door.

"Well, I guess 'Mione's right. We should go get some-" she looked around as she turned and saw that Fabi, already exhausted, had fallen asleep on the floor while doing the splits. Paige shook her head and decided not to even bother trying to wake her friend up. Instead, she moved Fabi out of her odd position and placed a pillow under her head. She then went into the bedroom and got her a blanket.

Once her friend was settled, she returned into her room and changed into her pajamas, sighing with satisfaction when she slithered into her bed. She was asleep in seconds.

* * *

Sorry that it took so long to update. I was busy/lazy. I just wanted to let you all know that I was thinking of giving up this story until I saw all of my reviews. I appreciate your reviews, be them friendly or mean, and do hope that you will continue to review, as I believe that reviewing helps me to write better and update moderately faster. Thank you again. Please Review. 


End file.
